A Tangled Fairy Tale
by DreamGirll
Summary: This was a school assignment I had to do and I had to make a fairy tale of my favorite Disney characters. A One-Shot. Eugene returned and went back to Rapunzel. Little did he know that somebody else had been visiting her at her tower when he was gone. (a different Disney villian is in this story).Please Read and Review. :) *Rewrite. some small changes.*


**Hello. This was a school assignment I had to do. I had to chose one main character and one villan from a Disney movie. Sadly I couldn't choose a villan and a character from the same movie. But my teacher let me put both Eugene and Rapunzel in the story so that made me happy. I had this idea for a fanfic for a while but I made it into my school homework. Any way I won't spoil it all. Hope you enjoy it and please give me your opinion how I did. Thank You and enjoy. :)**

_A Tangled Fairy Tale_

It was a late autumn afternoon and Rapunzel was sitting in her green wooden chair, facing the dying fire. The sun was going down and the sky was splattered with different colors. She loved to watch the sunset, but this time, she didn't care. Her Mother allowed her to go outside as long as she's close by to the tower and comes home before sundown. She refused to go outside. To her, it was no longer fun. She was alone. Pascal, her chameleon kept her occupied as much as he could, but she was still heartbroken. She has not been herself for a while.

Eugene (or Flynn Rider, as everyone calls him), had to leave her. Why you may ask? He had to, the guards were searching him and they were getting closer to the tower. Eugene wanted her to be safe. It had been two months since he left and Rapunzel had no idea when he'll be back. He said, not for a long time.

Rapunzel looked at her lap and there, laid a purple fabric with a golden sun sewn in the middle. It was the kingdom flag that Eugene gave her on her birthday. It was the best day of her life. She imagined herself back at the kingdom. She heard the laughter, she heard the music, the clapping, smelled the baked goods at the bakery and she could feel herself dancing around the kingdom square. But all there is now is silence. A tear ran down her cheek and landed on the flag. She missed Eugene a lot. It was almost dark outside and it was pitch black inside the tower. She didn't light one candle. She just sat there as if she was dying.

Then suddenly, she heard a pebble hitting the stone floor. She hasn't heard that noise in days. She looked behind her, no one was there. Then another pebble was thrown into her window and again hit the floor. She finally got up. She walked to window and looked down. There, she saw a figure standing, looking up at her.

"Blondie?" the voice whispered loudly.

_Blondie! _Her eyes widen. She was speechless. No calls her by that name. Except...

"Eugene!" she cried. She ran away from the window and opened the stone floor board, revealing a secret staircase to the outdoors. She ran as fast as much her bare feet can take her. She then saw him, running towards her. She continued to shout his name till she was finally in his arms. Her twirled her around as he held her close. He kissed her deeply on her long golden locks and heard her crying with joy. He too felt like he was going to cry (he never cries).

"I missed you so much Eugene." she said.

"I missed you too." he again kissed her forehead. Oh how much she missed hearing his voice.

She wrapped her arms around him tighter. "You're never leaving me again. Never ever, ever, ever, _ever _again_._"

Eugene stroked her hair. "I won't. I promise."

They finally released each other from their long, tight embrace. They looked at each other's eyes. Eugene wiped the tears away from Rapunzel cheeks with his thumb. He then kissed her cheek. Rapunzel felt them warming up and turning into a crimson color.

"You're cold, come in the tower and warm up." she took his hand and brought him inside. When they got inside, she lit a candle and started a new fire.

"How come you came back so early? Though it felt like forever." she asked.

Eugene kneeled beside her in front of the fire, letting it warm his hands. "I couldn't stand being far away from you. I had to come back."

Rapunzel rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand. "You should have brought me with you."

"I would of, but you know...your mother."

She nodded. They sat there silently for a while. Surprised, they never confess their love to one another. Shocking right? But it's their chance to. Eugene slowly slips his hand out of hers and she faced him. They looked deeply into each other's eyes as he caressed her cheek and they leaned closer till their lips were about to touch. Suddenly, Rapunzel backed away, hearing another bigger rock, hitting the stone floor. She looked at the window, scared. Of course it wasn't her mother. She would have called her name.

"Is everything okay?" Rapunzel looked back at her companion.

"Uh...yes everything is okay." she stands up and takes Eugene hand. "It just, you have to...go in that closet."

He raised his brow. "What?"

"Just hide in there for a while."

"Your mother can't be home, I think we could have heard her." he started to joke around.

She started to shove him to the closet. "Eugene, Please. Just for a moment and _don't _come out." she ordered.

"Alright, alright." she closed the closet doors and ran to the window.

"Come up." she said.

_What? _Eugene peeked through a little hole. Rapunzel looked at the stone floor board. Soon a tall, muscular man came up. He had black hair tied to the back, a "handsome" face with a big grin upon it; he also had a bow, arrows, and a sword. Who was this man and why is he here?

"Oh dear Rapunzel, you're still beautiful as ever since the last time I saw you." he voice was deep and strong.

She moved some of her locks behind her ear. "Oh...Thank you, Gaston"

_Who's Gaston, Punzie? _Eugene squinted to get a better view of this man.

The stiff man walks to the mirror while he admires himself, "Now I've came here for some special news. I decided and my parents agreed that you and I shall be married."

Eugene eyes widen from what Gaston said. So did Rapunzel.

Gaston looks at the reflection and sees Rapunzel shocked look as she spoke, "Gaston...I-I can't. I have to stay. I need to take care of my mother."

"Then she shall come with us." He turns around and takes her hands and knees. "Come Rapunzel, marry me and we'll rule my kingdom."

_Oh so he's a prince. _

"Gaston, this happened so fast. I need to think and I know my mother is not going to like this."

Gaston stood up and his grin disappears for a moment. Then he smiles again to not show his anger. "We knew each other for almost month. You are so beautiful and your beauty made me feel how lucky I Am." he takes a step closer, Rapunzel took a step back. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon and I would like an answer. I'm going back to my kingdom tomorrow."

Rapunzel nodded, worried. He picks up his weapons and walks back outside. She closed the floor board and stood there. Her head shot towards the closet when Eugene walked out of it.

"Who-What just happened?" he asked, completely confused.

"Eugene." She said desperately as ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Please don't take this hard. I just met him in the woods. For some reason her followed me back home. He visits every so often. But he's annoying, quite conceded too."

"But I still don't know why he's asking you for his hand in marriage."

"He just wants to. Please Eugene be with me tomorrow, just in case I feel like I'm in danger."

He released her embrace and looks at her emerald eyes. "I'll be with you don't worry."

She smiled and again hugged him. "I love you." Those three words came right out of nowhere. Eugene stood there, shocked from what she just said. He longed to hear those words from her. He smiled and held her closer.

"I love you too." And with that, the night was perfect than ever.

But sadly, it ended to soon...

The next morning, Rapunzel's mother left to do some more errands. With that Rapunzel was alone. She went outside and swung on a tree till she saw Eugene. She stopped swinging walked up to him. They hanged out for an hour till the afternoon came.

"I can't let Gaston see you. You're still a wanted thief."

"I know. And I'll be hiding. When I think you need help, I'll come out."

With that she heard a group of horses coming close. Eugene ran into a big bush and he found a view of Rapunzel. She pretended to smell flowers when Gaston and three guards were there with him.

"Gaston." she said. "You seem to come so early."

"Well I came for my answer." he again took her hands and went on one knee. "Rapunzel, will you marry me?"

She stood there, worrying what will happen if she said no. shook her head, "Gaston, I'm sorry, but I can't.-"

Gaston interrupted. "Oh but you must. You are the most beautiful girl in this world and no other man can have you except me."

"Please Gaston, I'm no royalty. I'm just a peasant girl. You have to find someone with your class."

Eugene watched as his love protest. But Gaston was not taking it to well. His face turned to a bright red and tightens his grip on Rapunzel's hand.

"I don't care what your answer is. You are going to be my wife because I deserve the best." he begins to drag her towards his horse.

Eugene watched. But then, at full speed, he ran to Rapunzel and went in front of her. "Just stop it now." he demanded. Gaston stood there impatiently looking at the man who was standing up for this woman. "She said no. she doesn't want to marry you. She loves her life where she is now. And she doesn't want you. She didn't care about you or your wealth at all"

Rapunzel grabbed his arm. "Eugene, stop." she sounded petrified from what he just said.

"And who is this man that is speaking?" he asked.

"I'm Rapunzel's real love. And she'll choose me and not you."

Rapunzel continued to tell Eugene to stop. But he didn't.

"Rapunzel..." Gaston chuckled, evilly as he pushed Eugene to the ground. Two guards ran to him and pinned him down painfully. "I see you love a different man, _Flynn Rider_ to be exact. A man, who deserves to be punish. Rapunzel gasped "I will make you a little deal." The third guard gave him his sword as he walked to the struggling man. "You can marry me and come back to my kingdom, or you watch you love die, slowly and painfully." The guards made Eugene sit up, where Gaston pointed his sword to his heart.

"NO." she begged.

"Then choose." he went behind Eugene, putting his sword around his neck. As he was suffocating him, she watches his flesh pour down his neck and groaning in agony.

"Gaston." the man stop after hearing his name from the crying woman. She sighed, "You win. I'll marry you, just don't hurt him anymore. Please."

He chuckled, for he won his victory. The guards threw Eugene to the side as he was hacking. Rapunzel ran to him they embraced each other for the last time. She looked at his cut, it was not that bad.

"Rapunzel...What are you doing?" she placed her finger on his lips to shush him.

"I'm so sorry." their lips touch, sharing their first and probably their last kiss. Rapunzel's eyes were getting watery as she parted ways from her true love.

Eugene watches as his love riding away with the evil prince. Now he'll never know where her new life as a prisoner will be. But he'll set her free, somehow...

**One Year Later...**

Rapunzel was sitting in her room in her new home, Gaston's castle. They weren't married yet. She had to learn how to be a princess. Speaking of princess, Rapunzel found out that she was the lost princess of Corona. That's why the kingdom released lanterns every year on her birthday. With that, she found out that her 'mother' kidnaped her to use her hair powers. With that, she cut her hair and it turned completely brown. She found out by the sun symbol on the flag. She had a vision of herself back in her tower bedroom and remembers everything. She was so glad to find her real parents; sadly she missed Eugene and her real home town a lot. All she can do now is read. Gaston wouldn't allow her to paint the walls. But when she's board, she'll talked to Pascal (yes, he was with her too during the whole commotion.)

One night, the kingdom was having a masquerade ball. Rapunzel loved those. The maids dressed her up in a fancy lavender ball gown and let her brown hair down, beaded with pearls. She then covered her face with a mask and entered the ball. No one noticed her. Unless they saw her bare feet (she hated shoes.) Soon the waltz begins. Everyone had a partner, except her. Finally someone taped on her shoulder. A man dressed all black and asked her to dance. She nodded as they begin to dance. Everyone was laughing and had a great time. So did her. And every time a dance song played, the same man came up to her. Of course it wasn't Gaston. He was the only one that was not wearing a mask.

Finally, when the same man came up to her, she spoke.

"You are a very kind, young gentleman; a really good dancer too, but I don't know who you are and I don't know your name."

Then, the mysterious, masked man lean closer to her ear and whispered. "How do you not recognize me...Blondie?"

"It can't be." she shook her head.

"But it is."

Rapunzel took off her mask. "Eugene?"

The man slowly took off his mask, revealing his face. The handsome amber eyes, the perfect nose, the dashing smile. It was Eugene. Her Eugene.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried with joy. "This can't be a dream. Please don't let it be."

He rested his chin on her head as he stroked her brown locks. "It isn't. I'm right here."

"Oh Eugene, how did you find me?"

"It was easy; you're the most wonderful girl here. And I knew it was you after I saw your toes peeking out of your dress skirt."

They both chuckled as they shared a kissed, deep in the dancing crowd, when no one was even looking.

Many months later, Eugene would visit her window every so often. She was even happier than ever. Everyone in the castle, from her parents to her fiancé seems to notice her mood changing. Then one day early in the morning, Rapunzel was in pain and acting strange. No one knew what was going on till she gave birth to a baby boy. The entire kingdom rejoiced of the birth of a new prince. Rapunzel loved her son. He always giggle and a really lighten up her day. Then one night, Gaston went to go see the baby while Rapunzel was gone. He went to the child's crib and saw the baby giggling and biting his blanket.

Gaston looked at the baby. He looked familiar. And then he noticed that the baby had no same features as him. The child looked like Flynn Rider. Gaston was at the rage of anger. His fiancé had an affair with another man. Not just any man, a criminal. He figured out that he found her and visiting her. Gaston then decided to destroy Eugene once and for all.

A night later, Eugene came to visit Rapunzel, after hearing the news of the new prince. He climbed up to her balcony and she helped him over the rail.

"Eugene, come, come look at our son." She said. He walked to the crib and saw the baby sleeping like an angel. They smiled as they looked at their child. Then, Rapunzel snapped.

"Eugene, we need to run. We have to go back to Corona. When we get there, I'll plea my parents to let us get marry." Eugene agreed at her plan. He couldn't let Rapunzel suffer like this for the rest of her life. She's been trapped for nineteen years. It was time to set her free.

At midnight, Eugene helped Rapunzel to escape Gaston's castle with the child. They quietly ran down the streets of the kingdom to reach the dock. Before they can they heard a man shouting.

"Get him! Get him! Arrest that man." it was Gaston and behind him were a group of guards. The couple soon had to run a different direction. They ran through the forest and there, was a dead end: A cliff. They were now trapped.

Gaston gets of his horse and held a sword in his hand. "Give up, Rider."

Eugene pulled out his and gently pushed Rapunzel away from the cliff. "I'm not going down without a fight." then he had an idea. "Hold it. lets make a deal. We'll fight to the death. The winner gets the princess."

"Eugene no, don't do that." Rapunzel pleaded.

Gaston nodded, agreeing to his deal. "Lets duel."

Soon everyone back up and the two men fought. Sometimes, Eugene would get sash and cut by Gaston and so would he. Then Gaston dropped his sword and Eugene stabbed him on the side. He was bleeding fast and he was getting weaker. Eugene was winning. Rapunzel ran to him.

"Eugene, it's no use, he's dying we can make a run for it."

He smiled. "Lets go then." But it was too late; Gaston had enough strength to get up and stabbed him on the side of his back. Rapunzel cried and push Gaston away, causing him to fall down the cliff. He was gone. She laid Eugene's limped body on her lap. He ache in pain and was coughing for air.

"No Eugene. Don't go." she began to tear up.

He caressed her cheek. "I love you, Rapunzel." With that he closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

Rapunzel cried, begging Eugene to wake up. But he never did. She cradled her love's body and her son. The baby was sleeping, not hearing his mother's heartbreak. Then for some reason she was singing. A tear then landed on Eugene's cheek. She continued to sing, she continued to cry not caring about anything. Not even noticing Eugene's corpse was glowing. Golden strings were swirling around her. It soon faded and his wound was completely healed. The last of her magic was in that tear and the song healed him. His eyes flickered and he saw his love sobbing, holding her child close to her. He slowly stroked her hair shushing her calmly. Rapunzel opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her.

"Eugene?" he caressed her cheek. "You're Alive" she wrapped her arm around him and so did he. "This can't be a dream. Please don't let it be."

"It isn't. I'm right here."

She releases her embrace and they kissed. They walked back to the dock and sailed back to her kingdom with both Eugene and her son, where she felt safe and free. Rapunzel and Eugene were married and they all lived Happily Ever after...

**The End.**


End file.
